friend for life
by bossnbear
Summary: hi this is my first story. this is set after abhijeet in coma. peep in to read further..
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers !this is my first story. I am not well versed in hindi. So please bear the mistakes..

 **Set after Abhijeet in coma.**

After the case has solved, the doctor and his family thanked the team. Getting a chance, Abhi who is still feeling low tries to escape from the hospital without the notice of daya and acp. But to his bad luck he couldn't escape his buddy's eye who is already angry on him.

Daya- abhi! Wahi rukh jao.

Abhi- margaya. bhagwan bachale iss bacche ko.

Daya- kaha ja rahe ho tum.?

Abhi- ma mai k kaha jar aha hun tho bas aise hi…

Acp shook his head disappointedly knowing about his sharp shine well.

acp- dr ab abhijeet ki condition kaise hai?

Abhi- arrey sir main theek hun bilkul.

Acp- main kuch poocha tumse.?

Abhi- (low tone) nahi sir.

Daya is watching him from the corner of his eyes.

Dr- sir, filhaal goli dil ki bahot kareeb lagi hey. Yeh tho ap sab ki dua ki wajahse we saved him. Daya s eyes were full of tears. He wiped it off quickly without the notice of anyone.

Dr- he should take no stress at this time. complete bed rest for a week will help him. Suddenly everybody turns hearing a thud. They all got panicked seeing abhi lying on ground breathing heavily holding his chest which has turned red due to bleeding in his bullet wound.

Daya ran towards him and takes him in his lap.

Daya- abhi! abhijeet kya hua? Boss?

Abhi holds his hands tightly panting and slowly his grip got loosen. He turns unconscious in his lap.

Daya-(shouts) doctor…..

Dr immediately orders for stretcher and takes him to the icu. every body was waiting impatiently for the doctor outside. Acp notices daya who is standing silently leaning on the wall. meantime dr. salunkhe nd tarika arrives there. seeing them standing near icu, tarika ran towards daya.

Tarika- kya hua daya? abhijeet kaha hai aur tum log yaha kyu kara hua ho?

Daya just looks at her and moves away silently.

Salunkhe (to acp)- kya hua boss.

Acp- sighed. Abhijeet ander hai. Doctor dekh raha hai he told him what happened.

Tarika- in tears. Hey bhagwan. Kajal presses her shoulder to calm her down.

Acp- salunkhe tu ander jake dekh na?

At that time dr came out.

Tarika- dr, abhi kaise theek haina . koi khatra nahi na. kya hum mil saktha hai usey?

Salunkhe- tarika! Dr ko bolne do.

Tarika- haan too came nearer.

Dr- aap log pehele shant hojayiye. abhijeet ab theek hai. koi khatra nahin. chinta mat kijiye. wo kaam ki wajase theek se rest nahin kia. uss ke karan bp abnormal hogaya. pulse bhi low hai. Stitches mein stretch hone ki waja se bleeding bhi shuru hogayi. Par ab everything is under control. kuch der keliye breathing mein problem hogi. So oxygen mask laga hua hey. we'll remove it in the morning. by now we have sedated him so that he 'll feel better. subha tak hosh aajayega. then we'll shift him to the normal ward. just make sure he don't take any stress for atleast a week. Any one of u can stay with him. any more queries?

Acp- nahi dr. thank u so much.

Dr- sir pl. i'm in a way responsible for his this condition. so this is my duty to save him. So pl thank kijiye. theek hai sir, mai chaltha hun.

Acp nods smilingly.

Acp- daya! tum yahin rukh jao.

Daya- yes sir.

Team moves out. daya moves into icu. he looks at his buddy silently and softly caressed his hair. Tears were flowing down on his cheeks. he holds his hands.

Daya- yeh tumne theek nahi kiya abhi. main bahot nazaz hun tumse. ab main itni aasani se manana wala nahi hoon. Dekhna tum.

At morning daya is standing near the window outside in deep thoughts. his trance broke out when;

Abhi- daya..

Daya turns and look at him

daya- silently mai dr ko bulati hoon.

Abhi notices his eyes which were red and swollen.

Abhi- lagtha hai raat bar soye nahi janab ne. ro ki baithe hogi.

Meanwhile dr checks him and assures daya that he is stable and shifts to normal ward.

Daya silently sat on the couch in his room.

Abhi- daya

Daya- hmmm.

Abhi- again daya

Daya _-_ hmmm.

Abhi now irritatingly kya yaar kab se hmm hmm keh rahe ho.

Daya- tho kya karu?

Abhi- kya karu matlab? Idher aana mere pass.

Daya-kyun?

Abhi-kya hua yaar? Tum itni chup chap kyun ho? Main tho theek hun na ab..

For daya this is the limit. Daya- kyun ? tum kyun puch rahe ho? main bola na bola tumhe kya fark padtha ?

Abhi-(tries to hold his hand) arey daya .kya yaar itna gussa, aain?

Daya jerks his hand and move out in anger.

Abhi just looking at his way when acp with team enters inside.

Acp- kaise ho abhijeet?

Without answering his questions, abhi- sir daya ko kya hua? Wo achanaq itna gussa me kyun hai?

Tarika- abhijeet hum iss mission ki bare mein use kuch bataya nahi na isiliye wo hum sabse bahot naraz hai.

Acp- haan abhijeet.

Ab tak sahabzade ek shabd bhi nahi bola humse.

Abhi- oh isiliye muh fulake baitha hai sahab ne. . koi baat nahi. Main hu na. sab theek kardunga.

Team leaves after some time. only tarika is left with him.

Tarika (forwarding a plate.)- abhijeet yeh khana khalo. its time for ur medicines.

Abhijeet just stares at his plate.

Tarika- abhi kya hua? Shuru karo.

Abhi- nahi tarika. Maan nahi hai khane ka.

Tarika- kyun?

Abhi- wo pagal tho ab tak khaya nahi hoga.

Tarika- abhi main usey dekhta hun. tum chinta mat karo. tum is waqt bahot weak ho. so no laparwahi. come on shuru karo.

Abhi- sure?

Tarika- haan baba. Pakka.

Abhi- thank u tarika.

Tarika- kya ? kuch sunna nahi.

Abhi- wo kuch nahi.

Tarika- abhijeet tum dost ko thanks bologi? Daya mujhe bhi dost hai. Itna tho kar saktha hun main.

Abhi-(murmurs) huh! Abhi tak main sirf dost hai kya?

Tarika listened him and smiled.

Tarika- pretending. Kuch kaha kya aap?

Abhi- nahi tho.

He finishes his breakfast and took his medicines given by her. nurse came to give him an injection.

Abhi- sister mujhe yeh injection nahi chayiye.

Nurse- par sir it is necessary. we can't skip it.

Abhi- maine kaha na mujhe nahi chayiye matlab nahi chayiye.

Tarika- abhi yeh kya ziddi hai. U have to take this.

Abhi- tarika no means no. mujhe injection se bahot darr lagta hai.

Tarika- arey wah! Sr inspector Abhijeet goli se nahi darta seedhe seene par goli kayi thi lekin itni si injection se dar raha hai. Kya baat hai.

Abhi- tarika ab tum mujhe tang marrahe ho. Jho bhi ho mujhe nahi chayiya ye injection bas.

Tarika- acha theek hai. Tum mere taraf dekho.

Abhi- kyun?

Tarika- arey dekh to sahi.

Abhijit looked at her and lost in her eyes. tarika signaled nurse to do her work. nurse injected him and said with a smile lo sir hogaya.

Abhi-( came out from trance)kya? Hogaya? kaise? mujhe dard bhi nahi hai.

Tarika- ab yeh mera talent hai.

Abhi- accha ji

Tarika – haan ji.

Abhi- (in deep tone) waise thank u tarika mere khayal rakhne keliye.

Tarika glared him

Abhi- acha theek hai theek hai no thanks.

Tarika smiles – that's better.

A/N:

That's it for today guys. I'll try to update the rest soon. Pl forgive me for any kind of mistakes..

Thank u

Please R n R


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers...

Thank you for all the reviewers who reviewed my story….

Iam on cloud nine seeing this much reviews…. Thank you so much for this overwhelming welcome..

Mistic morning: hi thank u so much for ur support.. please do point my mistakes.. iam ready to accept it… once again thank u..:)

Harshit shetty : hi. Thank u so much for ur review.. iam pleased that u liked my story.. and a big sorry too because u cannot pm me.. please don't ask for any of my personal details.. SORRY..;( u continue reviewing me.. post ur questions in the review section itself. If possible I'll answer u..

Other reviewers : sorry couldn't thank u individually.. a very BIG THANK U to all of u.. love u all. Pl continue supporting me.

Continuation of chapter 1: a veryyyy long chapter.

Abhi - tarika mere phone do.

tarika- yeh lo abhi.

Abhi dials daya no but he is not picking the call . abhi tries again and again but result was same.. abhi in frustration cuts the call.

tarika- abhi mai abhi ghar jake daya ko dekhta hoon . tum tension mat lo. Hmm?

Abhi- tarika . bye . araam se jana.

Tarika- bye.

Abhi sighed and closed his eyes.

Duo home:

Daya- kya samajta hey khud ko. Mahan hai kya? Sab pe fark hai iski par mujhe nahi. Huh. Karo jo maan mei aaya karo. Mujhe kya? Meanwhile doorbell rings. He opens the door and saw tarika waiting outside.

daya- tum?

tarika- ander nahi bulaogi?

daya- oh sorry. Ander aao.

Tarika straight away went to the dining table and started arranging the food .

daya- yeh kya hai?

tarika- dikh nahi raha hai kya? Yeh khana hai.

daya- yeh tho mujhe bhi pata hai. Par yaha kyun leke aye ho?

Tarika- kyun matlab kya hai tumara? Tum khaya kya ab tak.

Daya- nahi mmmmatlab ha haan. Main kha chukka hoon.

Tarika- acha ? mujhse jhoot.?

Daya- mai koi jhoot nahi bol raha hoon..

Tarika- daya tum humare gussa khana par kyun nikal rahe ho? Aur isme abhijit ka bhi galati nahi hai.. wo bhi tho last time pe janta hai . he find no time to explain this all to you. Aur is mission pe shamil hoon. Isiliye mujhe bhi pata hai.. but trust me. I don't have clue that you were unaware of this mission. I'm sorry.

Daya- arey nahi tarika. Tum kyun sorry bol rahe ho. Main tum par gussa nahi hoon.

Tarika- tho tum khaogi na mere sath ?

Daya- tumari sath matlab ? tum bhi ab tak nahi khaya?

Tarika- mere dost yaha bhooki reh gayi tho main kaise kha sakthi hun, hmm?

Daya smiles- and hesitatingly tarika wo wo boss wo kuch nahi.

Tarika- abhijit breakfast kar chukka hai daya. Wo tumare leke bahot tension mein hai isiliye dr ne mild sedative ka injection diya hai.. one or two hour soyega tho normal hoga..

Daya- kya? Injection? Boss injection se darta hai. Wo kaise maangaye?

Tarika- tum shayad bhoolrahe ho, main tarika hoon. Wo ziddi hai tho main bhi kuch kam nahi hai. She winks. Chalo ab khalo mujhe bhook lagi hai.

Daya smiles and takes his breakfast with her. After finishing tarika ready to leave.

Tarika- theek hai daya main chaltha hoon. Lab bhi jana hai mujhe. Tum jarrahe ho na abhi se mille?

Daya- hmm.

Tarika- ok bye.

Daya after getting ready moves to hospital. He enters abhi room and saw him awaken . listening the door opening sound abhijeet turned towards him. daya sits on the stool beside him and pretends to read a magazine. Feeling a continuous stare on him he lifts his head up and asks ,

Daya- kya hua? Aise kyu gurrahe ho mujhe?

Abhi- tumare phone kaha hai?

Daya- mere phone tho mere pass hi hai .

Abhi- acha ? tho janbhujkar tum mere call attend nahi ki hai na?

Daya- casually haan.

Abhi- kyun?

Daya- mere marzi.

Abhi- agar mujhse baat nahi karna chatiye tho yaha kyun bhaithe ho?

Daya- kaha na mere marzi.

Abhi- kya tumari marzi.. agar gussa ho tho niklo na mujhpe? Aise chup chap ho kar khud ko kyun takleef de rahe ho?

Daya- mujhe na koi gussa hai na koi takleef hai.

Abhi feels annoyed now.

Abhi- daya dekho yeh secret mission hai. Humari duty mai yeh sab chalta rahta hai. Tum jaanti ho na yeh baat. Phir aisa kyun karrahe ho tum ?

Daya- maine kaha na main tumpar naraz nahi hoon. Waise main kaun hoon tumpe gussa hone wale hoon? Mujhe tho koi haq nahi hain tumpar.. main tho sirf colleague hoon na .

Tears sting in abhijeet eyes..

Abhi- yaar tum aise kyun keh rahe ho? Tum mere bhai yaar. U have all the rights on me.. acha theek hai. I'm sorry. Main tumhe pehele batana chayiye tha.. par I promise aage se aisa nahi hoga.

Daya- arey sir aap mujhe kyun sorry bolrahe ho. Main tho sirf aapki junior hoon. Aap mujhe itna explain mat kijiye. Aap aaram kariye.. main chaltha hoon. Bereau main bahot kaam hain..

Abhijeet was stunned at his reaction.

Abhi- (in extreme anger) haan jao jao. Bereau mein kaam hai na. dobara mat aana. agar kabar mili ki sr. ins abhijeet marjata hai na tab bhi mat aana.

Daya- ( shocked)- abhijeeettt!

Abhijeet too got hyper.

Abhi- chilla kyun rahe ho? Haan? Takleef horahe hai kya? Mujhe bhi horaha hai. Haan maine tujhe pehele bataya nahi kyun ki acp sir ne mujhe mana kardiya.. ab ismein mere kya galathi.. aise mission main tum kaam nahi karoge mere jaga tum hota tho?

Daya (seeing him getting hyper) – abhijeet suno..

Abhi- nahi mujhe kuch nahi suna. Tumne kaha na main tumari senior hun. Tho ab main tumhe order dunga. Just leave, now..

Daya- abhij

abhi- (shouts) I said leave..

daya immediately left the room and move to cafeteria.. tears flowing down his cheeks.. he is now guilty of his acts. Yes he knows his brother is wrong but it is his duty too.. now he thinks that he should have approached him softly.. he could have made him understand softly that what he had done is not fair. But uffo.

daya's pov: yeh maine kya kardiya.. main aise nahi kehna chatiye tha.. gussa main aakar kya kya keh diya.. hey bhagwan . wo bahot hurt hogayi. Daya tum sach main pagal yaar. Yeh tho already weak hai. Upar se gussa bhi diladiya.

Meanwhile in abhijeet room: his bp shot up suddenly. He was breathing heavily and moving restless in bed. Nurse who came to check him gets panic on his condition and immediately called for the dr.

Dr took the charge immediately.

Dr- sister achanaq se kya hua.. yeh bilkul normal tha na?phir?

Nurse- pata nahi dr. main patient ko check karne aayi thi. Tab ne mujhe aise halat mein dekha..

Dr - patient ki pass kaun thi?

Nurse- maine daya sir ko dekha par ab koi nahi hai.

Dr sedate him and called acp

Acp (on phone)- hello dr.. kya hua? Sab theek hai na? abhijeet?

Dr- abhijeet theek nahi sir. Achanaq se uski bp shoot up hogaya. Wo bahot restless hai. Uski pass bhi koi nahi hai. Hum sahi waqt pe dekhliya tho ab control pe hai.

Acp- acha hum aarahi hai. Thank u. and cuts the call.

Acp pov - yeh daya kaha gaya ? usne tho abhijit ki pass rehna chayiye na. abhi tak gussa thanda nahi hoga sahabzade usey baad mai dekh lene.

He informs salunkhe about abhijeet and asks him to come along with him.

Acp , salunkhe along with tarika reaches hospital.

Acp- tarika daya ko phone karo. Bulao usey foren.

At cafeteria:

Daya pov: main boss ko manana parega. Wo bahot gusse mein hogi. Koi baat nahimain hun na boss ki jaan. Main manalunga usey. Sorry bhi bol dunga. His thoughts were interrupted by phone ring.

Daya- tarika ka call? Hello tarika?

Tarika- daya kaha ho tum?

Daya- hospital mein.

Tarika- (impatiently) hospital mein kahan?

Daya- cafeteria mein. Kyun kya hua? Tum itni tense kyun lagrahe ho? Sab theek hai na? koi problem hai kya?

Tarika- tum abhi ki abhi abhijeet ki room aajao., foren and cuts the call.

Daya gets alert

Daya- boss ki room. ? kahin boss ko kuch.. oh no..

He runs to abhi's room and saw acp, salunkhe and tarika waiting outside.

Daya- sir aap log? Tarika tum ro kyu rahe ho, haan?

Salunkhe- daya kaha gayethi tum. Tum abhijeet ki pass hona chayiye na?

Daya- sir main cafeteria gayethi. Kyun sir?

Acp- (coldly) ek ghante tak cafeteria main kya karrahe ho tum ?

Daya- sir wo wo main..

Acp- shouted kya wo wo haan? Salunkhe pressed his shoulders boss pl..

Acp composed himself.

Acp- dekho daya main samajsaktha hoon tumara gussa jayaz tha. Par is mein abhijeet ka kya kasoor. Wo tho apne duty nibhana chata meri thi.. maine usey mana kardiya.. uskeliye main tujhe maafi maangtha hoon. Maaf kardo mujhe daya. Iski saza abhijeet ki mat do pl..

Daya- sir pl. ap sorry kehke mujhe aur sharminda mat kijiiye.. main ab naraz nahi hun sir.

Acp- tum sach keh rahe ho na?

Daya- haan sir par hua kya?

Tarika told him everything.

Daya (shocked)- kya? He holds his head. Ye sab mere wajase hua hey. Na main boss ko wo sab keh diya hota na ab ye sab hua hoga. He cries.. maine ye sab ki karan. Maine usey bahot takleef de thi. Sab mere wajase..

Salunkhe- daya bacchha dekho aise ro mat. Aise kya kehdiya tumne abhijeet ko usey ek dum se bp shot hogaya?

Daya tells them everything.

Acp shook his head disappointedly.

Acp- sighs daya pehele tum shant ho jao. Tum usey gussa tho dila diya ab tumhe usey manana tho parega na.

Daya nods his head like a child.

Acp smiles and took him in a gentle hug and patted his head. Daya is silently sobbing in his arms..

Acp- arey phirse rona. Chalo ab yeh aansu pooch lo . acha baccha ki tarah ek smile do..

Daya smiles shyly..

Acp- yeh hui na baat. Chalo muh do ki aao. Daya moves to washroom.

Salunkhe- yeh bilkul baccha hey boss.

Acp- haan. Aur ander ek lete hui na wo bhi kuch kam nahi hai. Ek tho line pe aagaya ab dusro ko dekho. Drama ab bhi baki hai.

Everybody laughs.

Acp shooks his head disappointedly – hey bhagwan kya karu main in dono ka? sach me dono ki dono pagal hai.

A/N:

That's it.. tell me how is it.

Will update the next in 2 or 3 days if possible. Thank u.

Please r n r.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi….. here iam with my next chapter,

Harshit shetty- thank u bro for understanding.. continue supporting me. Thank u for ur precious review too.. take care..

Divya . dareya- thank u dear. No prob for the late review. Continue ur support. Take care. Bye.

Abhirika my love- hi dear. Thank u for ur review.. I' ll write a separate os on abhirika for sure. Hopefully my next one. This story will have a little abhirika. Enjoy. Take care. Bye.

Salja- hi thank u dear for both review and suggestion. Continue to support me.. bye take care.

cid. Neha- thank u dear..

A . S. anjaana- thank u dear.. my next story will be a full of abhirika fluff. Enjoy..

Continuing:

All were waiting for abhijeet to come into consciousness. Daya was sitting beside him holding his hands. Others sitting on the couch in the room. After waiting for almost an hour daya felt movement in abhijeet body.

Day- sir abhi ko hosh aaraha hai.

Salunkhe- tarika dr ko bulao..

Acp and salunkhe stood on his side. daya stood up holding his hands. slowly abhi opens his eyes and saw daya standing there in tension.. he tries to remove his hand from his grip. But the hold was gentle and strong that he couldn't do so. He stared at daya s face for a sec and turned his face to other side.

Daya looked at acp who assured him by eyes.

Acp- (spreading hands on his head ) ab kaise feel kar rahe ho abhijeet ?

Abhi – (low tone) theek hun sir.

Salunkhe to lighten the situation – haan bhai aakir cid ka sher ho na aur ab tumara tarika ji bhi aagaye tho theek hona hi padega na.

Abhi just gave him a faint smile which tells daya that he is very much hurted by his words.

Dr arrives and assures them that he is fine and left giving some instructions to him to which abhi just nodded.

After few mins of silence,

Daya- boss.

Abhi angrily turns his face towards him but seeing his tear filled eyes he went calm. But still stubborn. He stares at him silently.

Daya- ( teary tone) - boss I'm sorry yaar. Mujhe samajhana chiye na yeh tumari duty hai. Tum usey peeche hat nahi saktha. Par jab tumne seene par goli kayi thi main bahot darr gaya tha yaar. Upar se yeh mission ki bare mein koi mujhe kuch bataya nahi na, sab gussa tumpar nikal diya. Tears continuously rolling down his cheeks. Main us waqt aise nahi kehna chayiye tha. Gussa main aakar sab kuch bhool gaya maine. Tum tho janti ho na main kitna bada bewakoof hu. Pl abhi mujhe maaf kardo. Maine tumko takleef dedi. Maaf kardo boss. I'm really sorry. Very sorry. He started crying. Abhi too had tears in his eyes.

Abhi- tum mujhse maafi kyun maang rahe ho. Kaun ho tum mere?

Daya gets stunned. Oldie duo and tarika also got shocked.

Acp- abhijeet kya kar rahe ho beta?

Abhi- sir pl aap kuch mat boliye.

Tarika- lekin abhi..

Abhi- ( strictly) tarika chup. Bol daya kaun ho tum mere?

Daya compose himself and said like a cute child.

Daya- main tumare bewakoof wala chota bhai hun.

Abhi- main kaun hu tumari?

Daya- ( in a same cute manner) tum mere sabse ache wala bada bhai hu.

Abhi- aur mere colleague?

Daya- vivek, freddy, kajal, sachin.

Abhi- tumara senior?

Daya- acp sir aur salunkhe sir.

Abhi- mere buddhu bhai?

Daya- (in a flow ) main. He realizes his answer and looked up to see abhijeet in a teary smile. Everybody has a sweet smile seeing them. Acp and salunkhe exchanges a smiley glance like isey kuch nahi ho saktha.

Abhi- lekin mujhe nahi lagtha tum mere bhai hu.

Daya- kyun boss?

Abhi- mere bhai hote tho ab tak das baar gale lag chukka hogi. Daya immediately hugs him tightly which causes jerk in abhijeet wound. Undeliberately an ahhh comes from his mouth.

daya separates- kya hua boss? Dard horaha hai kya? Main sach mein pagal hoon. Kya zaroorat itni zor se gale lag ne ka.

Abhi again open his arms- daya idher aa.

Daya- nahi boss before he completes he feels himself in a soothing hug. Tears fell down from both pair of eyes in speed.

Abhi- waving his hand on his head . sorry yaar. Maaf kardo pl. aage se main tumse kuch nahi chupaonga. Akhri baar maaf kardo mujhe . in teary tone. tum gussa ho tho mujhpe nikaldo par aise mujhe paraya karke nahi please. He started crying. Mujhe tumari ye baton kabhi bardasht nahi hota yaar. Mujhse nahi hoga daya. Bahot dard hota yaar. Pl aisa na kaho.

Salunkhe to acp- boss kuch karo yaar. Uski tabiyat already theek nahi hai. Aise royega tho tabiyat aur bigar jati hai.

Acp signals daya to control him. daya too realizes and separates from hug.

Daya- arey kya boss tum bhi baccho ki tarah ro rahe ho. He cupped his face and wiped his tears. Abhi aise nahi rote yaar. Main aage se aise nahi kahege. Pakka promise. Tu mere jaan hai na, haan? Ro mat. Sab theek hai boss. Daya softly pulls him in hug. Abhi keeps his head on his chest put his arms around his waist hugging him tightly. His grip told daya that how much his abhi needs him. daya tries to separate but abhi is not interested.

Daya- acha theek hai. Main yahin hoon tumare pass. He softly waved his head. After few mins tarika signals daya to make abhijeet drink some juice.

Daya- abhi.

Abhi- hmmm

Daya- idhar dekho.

Abhi- hm hmm.

Daya- arey ek baar dekh tho sahi. Abhi still nods in no.

Daya- lo ye juice piyo.

Abhi- ( abhi still in hug ) hu hun.

Daya- abhi dekho tum bahot weak hai yaar. Thoda sa piyo na.

Abhi- again he nods no. mujhe nahi peena.

Daya- boss pls mere liye. Mera acha baccha hai na.

Abhi- theek hai main piyunga.

Tarika looked at him in awe with her mouth wide open. Daya notices her.

Daya- kya dekh rahe ho tarika?

Tarika- dekhraha hoon sr. ins abhijeet kaise baccha ban jata hai. Daya chuckles.

Abhi- (cute annoyed tone) mai koi baccha nahi hoon.

Daya- haan mera abhi baccha nahi hai balki chota baccha hai.

Abhi hits his arm playfully.

Daya- ouch.

Abhi- sollyy..

Daya- smiles koi baat nahi. He separates him from hug and made him drink the juice sip by sip.

Acp to salunkhe- maine kaha na yeh bhi baccho ko kuch kam nahi hai.

Daya- Waise boss juice kaisa hai.

Abhi- acha hai.

Daya- haan acha tho hona hi chayiye. Aakhir mere bhabhi ka hath ka bana hua juice hai. Daya winks at tarika.

She blushes hearing it.

Abhi who is taking a sip at that moment spit it out and coughed badly .

Acp- patting his back and head arey araam se piyo na. daya chup chap pila do usey..

Daya- sorry boss.. theek ho na tum..

Abhi glares at him like tumhe baad mein dekh lunga.

Abhi- haan theek hun.

Salu- chalo boss. Hum chalta hain. Yahan tho bharat milap bhi hogaya. Lab mein bahot kaam hai. Kyun tarika , Aarahe ho na tum?

Abhi- arey dr sahib. Itni jaldi? Kuch der aur rukiye na.

Salu- mischievously acha tho theek hai. Main yahi rukhunga. Tarika tum lab jao. Main baad mein aata hun. Daya and tarika suppresses their laugh. Kyun abhijeet theek hai na?

Abhi- stammers nn nahi nahi dr sahib. Lab mein bahot kaam hoga. Aap jaayiye na. waise tarikaji akele kitna kaam karogi.

Salu- haan ye baat tho sahi hai lekin tum kaho tho main yahin hun.

Abhi- murmurs huh! Janbhujkar satarahe hai mujhe. Koi baat nahi dr sahib. Aap jao.

Salu- laughs theek hai tarika chalo.

Tarika looks at abhi- abhijeet take care , bye.

Abhi nods his head sadly.

She turns to leave unwillingly.

Salu- don't worry abhijeet. Main sham ko bhej dunga tumare tarikaji ko. abhirika blushes.

Daya- arey tarika main bhi yahin hoon. Mujhe bhi bye boliye.

Tarika smiles saying bye to him and leaves. Acp also leaves saying,

Acp- abhijeet don't take any stress. Aur ek week tak tum bereau nahi aana chayiye. And its my order. Mujhe is baat ka koi behes nahi chayiye. Daya tum bhi two or three days leave lelo. Zyada tang mat karna mere bade beta ko. Tum bhi apna khayal rakhna, hmm?

Daya- yes sir.

Daya gave abhi medicines which he took silently.

Daya- abhi tum aaram karo.

Abhi- tum bhi so jao baccha. Mujhe pata hai tum soye nani raat baar.

Daya- acha theek hai. Tum sula do na.

Abhi smiles aajao mere chotu balloo.

Daya smiled and laid on his bed keeping his head on his lap. Abhi was half lying placing his head on head rest and started waving his head smoothly.

Feeling the sooth both went into dream land.

THE END.

A/N:

Here I just wanna show the love and innocence of duo . My personal view is that every person has an innocence or a child in him / her. They exposes it only with their loved ones. That is what I showed between abhi and daya..

Thank u for spending ur time reading this story. Hope u all liked it. Let me know ur views. Meet u in another story hopefully abhirika….

Till then bye

Take care..

Please r n r.


End file.
